The New Guy
by SparkulzGurl
Summary: Percy Jackson is who people like Annabeth Chase might call a criminal. So when Annabeth is asked to show the new guy Percy around school, she's not to happy. But spending time with this so called "criminal" might just change her mind.


A/N: I'm kinda getting sick of writing about just one of my many, many fandoms, so I've decided to write this. It's my first Percy Jackson fic and I'm a little nervous about writing about something other than Total Drama Island. Anyways, lets just see how this goes, enjoy:)! Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Annabeth Chase had never been much of a sucker for boys, but the day Percy Jackson transfered to her shitty public school from Goode High School changed everything.

She walked down the hallway with a bouce in her step, her blond curls pulled up into her signature ponytail. A boy with jet black hair was running straight towards her, not looking where he was going. And that could only mean trouble. The boy bknocked Annabeth down, making her spill her books and papers everywhere. He kept running, not bothering to take the time to say sorry.

"Jerk!" Annabeth called after him, picking herself up. The halls where almost abandoned, everyone had already headed off to their second period class, which meant that if Annabeth didn't get to her math class in the next two minuets, she would be tardy. Annabeth Chase was _never_ tardy. _That son of a bitch could have at least said sorry. What a little fucker!_ She thought as she quickly picked up her scattered things, having to race to math class by the time she gathered everything. Luckily, she made it just before the bell rang. _Litterly saved by the bell._ Annabeth thought, turning her attention towards the board.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today and I hope we can make him feel welcome." The math teacher, Ms. Shelton said sweetly while eyeing Clariess LaRue. "Percy, why don't you come on up here and introduce yourself to the class." Annabeth turned and saw the last person she ever thought she would see. He was wearing a navy blue hoodie with the hood up, covering his face. But his jet black hair was long enough to poke out a bit from under the blue hood. "Percy, we have a strict not hats or hoods on during class here, could you please remove your hood." Percy grumbled and flipped his hood back, reveling his beautifully tanned face and sea green eyes.

"I'm Percy." He said unenthusiastically. Annabeth glared at him as he talked. Ms. Shelton practically had to say the words for Percy, since apparently he didn't like to talk much.

"You transfered from Goode High School, what was that like?" Percy smirked.

"I got expelled for spray painting a green dick on one of the school walls." The class soon erupted in hushed whispers as Annabeth just sat there. Who in their right mind would do that!?

"I think we've hear enough about Percy for one day!" Ms. Shelton said a bit to quickly. "Now take a seat nest to...Annabeth." _God no._ Annabeth thought as Percy walked over and took the empty seat next to her.

"Hey." He whispered, smirking.

"Hi." She whispered back, not looking at him. Math class dragged on from then. With Percy goofing off next to her, Annabeth barley got any work done.

"Annabeth, can I see you for a second?" Ms. Shelton asked as the bell rang.

"Uh, sure." Annabeth said cautiously, waking over to the teacher's desk.

"I was wondering, since you and Percy have almost all of your classes together, if you could show him around the school. He isn't exactly the most studious boy and I was hoping your behavior would rub off on him. Could you do that for me?" Annabeth gulped. Spend her time with a guy who spray painted a penis on school property? But, Annabeth being Annabeth, she nodded.

"Sure I can show _Percy_ around." She fake smiled.

"Excellent! I'll see you tomorrow." Ms. Shelton said, dismissing Annabeth. As she exited the classroom, she saw Percy was already talking to Dune Sanders, the schools quote on quote bad ass. When he saw Annabeth staring at him, Percy grinned at her.

_This, is going to be a looooong day. _Annabeth thougt, making her way towards the boy.

A/N: So? Was it good, bad, complete shit! Review wether I should contine this or not.

More To Come

Sparkulz


End file.
